The two target populations have in common their potenfial for exposures to chemicals with resultant negative health outcomes. Both populations must have hazardous materials emergency response training as required under OSHA's Hazardous Waste Operations and Emergency Response standard (29 CFR 1910.120 or 40 CFR 311). In recent years. National Incident Management System (NIMS) mandates and development ofthe Nafional Response Framework (NRF) have resulted in a nafionwide approach to preparedness for all types of emergencies that reaffirms the crifical role of first responders in dealing with these emergencies. Unfortunately, federal funds for preparedness assistance have not reached first responders in amounts sufficient to meet their needs for training. The populations targeted by this proposal typically have training budgets that are insufficient to meet the training needs, as indicated by the attached letters of support, particularly when travel is required to receive training. The current economic downturn has significanfiy eroded each population's ability to provide this much needed training and therefore makes the proposed cooperative agreement even more important.